


where all hopes sank

by hollow_city



Series: i thought this wouldn't hurt a lot (i guess not) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birdflash goggles optional, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Sad, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: after three days, the storm lets up and the winds die down. but there are dark clouds on the horizon, and they know they don't have long. they'll be out looking for them.[an au in which the reach were successful.]





	where all hopes sank

**Author's Note:**

> this all just made me sad. ugh.

_**After three days, the storm lets up and the winds die down. But there are dark clouds on the horizon, and they know they don't have long. They'll be out looking for them, so they have to load up on supplies, and hit the road toward**_ Gotham City. One of the only places left with any kind of defenses left. And even then, they're in shambles. It is whatever Batman left behind, but even that won't be enough. 

But even still, it's their best bet. Most of the major cities have already fallen; Boston, Central City, New York City, Keystone City, Los Angeles, Coast City. Among the few that refuse to give in are Happy Harbor, Metropolis, and Gotham City. While in most cases it didn't matter, the cities that still stand only have because of the protection provided by the heroes that reside within them.

But that doesn't matter much anymore because Dick and Wally--Nightwing and the Flash--are some of the only ones left. There is no more Barry Allen, no more Bruce Wayne, no more Hal Jordan or Diana or Dinah Lance or Oliver Queen. They were some of the first to go. The first to die. Then soon after went Artemis Crock and Kaldur'ahm and Jaime Reyes and Cassie Sandsmark. 

No matter how hard they fought, no matter how many supervillains converted to superheroes, it wasn't enough. Because despite Bart Allen's actions and warnings, they still weren't ready for the Reach. 

So Wally runs them across the country, from the ruins of the recently fallen Hub City to the barely standing shell of Gotham City. The main buildings, Wayne-owned buildings, are the only ones still standing and they are packed with civilians. 

They learned quickly that Gotham would become one of the most heavily populated cities in the United States, next to Metropolis, because they had Cass and Stephanie and Jason and Tim. 

But now, the operative word is  _had._ Because they soon discover that Batman, Spoiler, Red Hood, and Robin have all fallen. That very morning, just hours before they arrive. 

They know this because seconds after their feet touch the ground, Reach weapons are trained on them, with nothing standing in between.

Because in the end, even superheroes were not enough. 


End file.
